the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanzō Hyūga
'♙Approval:' 1/17/16 9 feats bori v3.5 shelved 'Personality' Hanzō Hyūga is very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, Hanzō is very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realising the situation for what it is. From this, he is well-aware of his limits and is willing to work with others to accomplish his tasks. Hanzō is a very stern and serious individual, being most of the time aloof and apathetic to others. One of his greatest habits is being a heavy smoker. Nindō: "I will not rest until I exact revenge on my enemies." 'Appearance' Hanzō Hyūga is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair. Like the rest of his clan, he has very fair skin and possesses the renowned Byakugan, which when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around his eyes to protrude more prominently. Since early childhood, Hanzō has worn a mask over the lower half of his face, although no one knows why. Hanzō wears the standard uniform which consists of a simple black suit with a grey flack jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this, he wears plated gloves that go all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. 'Stats' [Total: '''83] ' '''Strength:' 16 Speed: 18 Chakra Levels: 12 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 10 Chakra Points: 90 Banked: 1 'Rank Upgrades' Genin: Byakugan Dōjutsu ' ''Allows the use of the Byakugan '' '''Genin: Jūkenpō Taijutsu ' Allows the use of Jūkenpō '' '''Chūnin: Fūinjutsu Seals ' Allows the use of Fūinjutsu '' 'Abilities Feats Earned: 9 Banked feats: 0 'Basic Jutsu' * Henge no Jutsu - It is typically used to change into people other than himself, but Hanzō also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. * Bunshin no Jutsu - A jutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy. * Shunshin no Jutsu - The Shunshin no Jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing Hanzō to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. * Kawarimi no Jutsu - With this technique, Hanzō replaces is own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the opponent think the attack was successful. From this, Hanzō can use the lapse in the opponent's attention to attack. 'Stat Feats' *+6 Stat Points *+6 Stat Points *+6 Stat Points 'Byakugan Dōjutsu' The Byakugan is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It has become known as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hanzō possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision and the ability to see chakra networks. Note: Chakra Points costs associated with the visual abilities of the Byakugan do not stack. '' ''As Hanzō has all the feats listed below, when the Byakugan is activated, all abilites of the feats are simultaneously active and the Chakra Points cost is 5 (five) Chakra Points per Round. * 360º/X-Ray Vision - The primary ability of the Byakugan gives Hanzō a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, Hanzō Hyūga is granted an automatic field of vision around himself. * Chakra Vision - The Byakugan greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra allowing Hanzō to differentiate them. The dōjutsu also allows Hanzō to detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. * Telescopic Sight - Upon activation of the dōjutsu, Hanzō gains an increased field of vision that is around a mile far. Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception somewhat. Note: All of Hanzō's Byakugan taijutsu feats below are secret techniques as they are orally handed down only within the main house of the Hyūga clan, that means that if your character haven't seen them, you don't know what they do and what hand seals Hanzō uses and such. Your character must have explicitly heard about these abilities from another Playable Character to know about these techniques. * Hakkeshō Kaiten - This technique utilises the chakra control gained through Jūkenpō training to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on Hanzō's body. It is also a defensive manoeuvre to compensate for the Byakugan's blind spot as the released chakra blocks any possible attack on him. After releasing chakra from every tenketsu in his body, Hanzō then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around himself and tossing away any nearby attackers. He can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. CP 'Jūkenpō Taijutsu' The Jūkenpō is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System. As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hanzō specialises in this close-range taijutsu combat style as its the signature style of his clan, the Jūkenpō, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system to cause internal damage. * Jūken - The Gentle Fist (柔拳, Jūken) is a form of hand-to-hand combat that inflicts internal damage to Hanzō's base strength through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, Hanzō surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, sealing some of the target's chakra and causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. CP | Seals 15 CP 'Hachimon Gates' The Eight Gates are eight specific tenketsu on Hanzō's Chakra Pathway System that limit the overall flow of chakra within his body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it, but by undergoing an intense and harsh training, Hanzō learned how to open the first two gates allowing him to surpass his own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to his own physique. * Kaimon (Gate of Opening) - This is the first gate, it is located in the brain and removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of Hanzō's strength can be used whereas normally, he can only use 20% of his muscles' strength so as not to create permanent damage to his muscles. ** Note: Full Strength | 20 CP/Round * Kyūmon '''(Gate of Healing) - The second gate, it is also located in the brain. When Hanzō opens this second chakra gate, he effectively increases his physical speed and re-energises his body. Although the use of the gates puts an extreme amount of strain in Hanzō's body, he is now able to withstand the after-effects of the use of the gates, this feat was achieved after a few months of practice. ** '''Note: Full Speed | 20 CP/Round 'Fūinjutsu Seals' Hanzō has great talent and advanced knowledge of the fūinjutsu (sealing techniques), some of which he was taught by his old sensei. These are a type of jutsu that seals objects, living beings, chakra, along with a variety of other things within another object. For example, with his chakra, he can materialise adamantine sealing chains, which are strong enough to restrain and subdue strong shinobis. 'Equipment' Weapons/Utility *3 Set of Kunai *3 Two Smoke Bombs *4 Explosive Tag - 20 CP Basic Equipment *Signal Flares *Glowsticks *Binoculars *Earpiece Radios *Rope/Grappling Hook *Camping Gear 'History/Story' 'Unknown Shinobi' Not much is known about Hanzō Hyūga, what shinobis know is that he wields the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan, and that he is really dangerous and unforgiving. As an orphan who reached Amegakure's gates covered in blood and with a kunai in his hand, he was not allowed in, until one day the guards didn't block him, maybe because someone knew about his secret, maybe because someone saw something in him, something special. After a few years of training, Hanzō Hyūga was already called a prodigy in the village, being only a ten year old kid he was showing tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. His attacks were fast and fluid, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter. At the time, this called the attention of the Kouukage, but he saw him as a threat and not a powerful tool so he forbade Hanzō to live in Amegakure, and he was gone for ten years, he now returns after he heard the news about the new Kouukage, Shinkirō Gami. 'Mission Rewards' Quest Points *'Total:' 50 *'Banked:' 1 *'Day: '''Thursday '''Ryo' * Ryo Earned: 26.000 * Ryo Left: 26.000 'Official Missions' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 1 Climbing the Ladder! '- QP | 1000 Ryo - 01/16/16 - Exam - Rank Upgrade' C-Rank: 3 A Place for Everything '- QP | 2000 Ryo - 01/15/16' Sandy Claws and His Bear Troubles '- QP | 2000 Ryo - 12/23/15' Weapons Cache '- QP | 2000 Ryo - 11/29/15' D-Rank: 0 Threads: 14 Going Away Party '- QP | 1000 Ryo - 01/15/16' Cold In the Air '- QP | 1000 Ryo - 01/14/16' Land of Rivers '- QP | 2000 Ryo - 01/12/16' From the Tree to the Table '- QP | 2000 Ryo - 01/02/16' Snow Day '- QP | 1500 Ryo - 12/30/15' Huge Tree Near Konoha '- QP | 1500 Ryo - 12/27/15' In Fashion '- QP | 1000 Ryo - 12/18/15' Hardcore Workout '- QP | 1000 Ryo - 12/10/15' Adventure Time! '- QP | 3000 Ryo - 11/27/15' Something, Something '- QP | 1000 Ryo - 04/02/15' Meeting the Kouukage '- QP | 500 Ryo - 03/22/15' Clashing Tides '- QP | 1000 Ryo - 03/22/15' Brushing Off the Dust '- QP | 1000 Ryo - 03/17/15' Unknown Shinobi '- QP | 500 Ryo - 03/13/15' Category:Character